


Lady Ghost (fanart)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Role reversal, where Christine is the Opera Ghost.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. our fair lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobwebcorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobwebcorner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lily of the Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930443) by [cobwebcorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobwebcorner/pseuds/cobwebcorner). 



> this single handedly got me out of my art block! thanks!
> 
> words cannot describe how much i adore this concept, and since a picture is worth a thousand words, here are a bunch of pictures. stay tuned for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ladles some heartwarming daddy daae and baby daae content onto your dash, lunch lady style. \
> 
> 2\. I was in two minds about Christine's design. I wanted to draw her in Erik's musical outfit dramatic cape et al. But on the other hand, as a homeless waif living in the basement, she'd probably be wearing raggedy clothes, bits of old costumes, and what ever fabric she can find. 
> 
> 3\. she still looks fly tho.


	2. enemies to friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine trains the popular new soprano Carlotta.
> 
> Roaul befriends Erik, the brooding and enigmatic composer who talks to empty rooms…

  * Carlotta's design is based off the 25th. I really liked the actress who played her.
  * Sorelli is drawn to contrast her, for the fun of character design.



  * God I love the trio of Daroga, Erik and Raoul and I will talk your ears off about it. This is such a hilarious yet heartwarming idea, they contrast and compliment each other so well. And they get up to such antics, it's just comedy gold, they MAKE each other funnier just by being there. I just want Erik to have friends and be normal-ish, is that too much to ask for?
  * Daroga's design is based off a IRL person, aged up. Someone very dear to the fandom. Lets see if my skills in caricature hold up. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not BELIEVE how much stress i was under looking up clothes for the right time period. There was like, 5!!! FIVE!!!! different styles of mens eveningwear for 1880's alone!!! WITH SLIGHT VARIATIONS TO THE COLLAR AND TAILS. brb holding a seance where i fight the ghosts of fashion designers in a drunken rage.


End file.
